


Elbows

by aratheli



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hotel, M/M, sleepy sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratheli/pseuds/aratheli
Summary: In the hotel room for the evening, Rhett is interrupted by a certain elbow.  Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this specific story here once before, but it wasn't listed in a series. Because I'm an idiot and I don't know how AO3 works, I deleted the entire thing and re-uploaded it in the form of a series because this fic is far from related of the others and it can just be a big series! Lol no one cares  
> Sorry if you had favourited this before or anything, nothing has changed with this fic except for the title, as the fic will be separate from the series, and the series has a new name because not all nights are in the dark.

As soon as Rhett took to the stage, guitar in hand, a sharp blow landed on his lower ribs.  All the applause stopped and he looked down and saw absolute darkness.

 

Then, when his eyes adjusted to the hotel room atmosphere, he saw an outline of an elbow resting painfully on his body.  He tisked; the dream was going along well (although not planned), and it felt like he had just fallen asleep.  He took a too quick of a glance at the clock on his right and read 3:02 before he reeled back from the sudden brightness.  Either way, it was clear the night was not going easy on him.

 

The elbow belonged to the cloaked bicep that was also leaning on Rhett’s frame.  The bicep was owned by the shoulder, half-clad in pyjamas like the rest of the arm, but also sliding out and revealing pale and soft skin.  It was like a lit trail in a dark woods, the skin; it led up to the face, sunken with sleep, that Rhett had looked at with nothing but tender eyes for more than thirty years.  

 

But those thoughts...were nothing.  Rhett scooted the arm off of his torso and dared to inch farther off the side of the bed.  Their hotel room this time had a king bed, sure, but it wasn’t the same without two separate ones.  Rhett was always on high alert when he slept with other people, even his wife and kids.  Light sleeping never came in handy, in his opinion.

 

He deemed the distance between him and Link to be safe for the remainder of their slumber and moved to bring his hands above the covers.  He must’ve underestimated just how tired he was, though, as his left arm didn’t do exactly what he wanted and it swung too far and thwacked Link in the head.  

 

Rhett winced in fear of waking him more than anything--another distraction to prolong returning to sleep wasn’t what he wanted. Link inhaled sharply through his nose and shuffled the covers by his feet before he became yet again unresponsive.

 

Rhett settled again, this time confident they could continue sleeping, and stared off into the damp and wavy locks that adorned Link’s head.  And it seemed like they stared back, too: the aroma of shampoo and familiarity bore into Rhett.  It was the last thing he remembered from his dream, and the first thing he saw when his phone alarm broke into its habitual screeching from his left ear and it was time to get out of the comfort and back into reality.


End file.
